Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2
is an 3D fighting game released on June 24, 1999 exclusively in Japan for the PlayStation. It is the update to ''Rival Schools: United by Fate, the first installment in the Rival Schools series. The game features two additional characters, Ran Hibiki of Taiyo High School and Nagare Namikawa of Gorin High School, as well a new version of the "Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki" school sim mode, which feature additional mini games and further plot developments over the original Japanese version of Shiritsu Justice Gakuen. Gameplay School Life Mode School Life Mode is a gameplay mode in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2. It is a different version of the Character Edit Mode found in Rival Schools: United by Fate and Project Justice. Character Creation Mode The player will pick which edit character from different schools from Taiyo, Gorin, Pacific, Gedo, and Justice. Unlike in the original game, more facial expressions for the edit characters are added to choose from. But the default outfit for edit character this mode is either the X button or the O button. Introduction Before the player creates the character, Chairperson will introduce the player to the School Life Mode. After the player creates the edit character, the player will go for an entrance multiple choice exam mini-game by Kyoko. Once the player finishes the game and the player passes the multiple choices, Kyoko will give 2 status increases, but if the player failed, one of the stats will be a decrease. The player will meet the Rival Schools characters from either Taiyo or other schools to introduce themselves, then the player will meet Ran, Nagare and Shoma's older brother Shuichi (pronounced Syu-iichi). Then, Shuichi will introduce other instructors in this mode: Kinzan, Gan's sumo instructor, Shizune, Hyoe, Kyosuke's science teacher, Sayuri, the theatric instructor, Kohtaro, Natsu's volleyball coach, Kozue, a student painter, and Nanase Mari, Roberto's assistant soccer coach. Later, Chairperson will let the player choose which instructor is going to raise his or her character stats every first day of the month. Every September and January, she will let you change the instructor for the player's character if their instructor is not good enough. (If the player picks Chairperson as their instructor, she is worse than the others in which his or her stat mostly decreases. Only two stats will be increased. The only thing to raise character stats was to pick the video game activity). Events By Month The events in this mode will take place from April 8 up to March 26. Here are the list of events that occur in the month. 'April' April 8 - Introduction April 11 - Meeting at the Park with the Rival Schools characters. The player will see Taiyo's group or other schools in the park. But Ran appears and would like the player to explore with her. If the player picks yes, she will go with the player and explore, but if the player picks no, she will be angry and will choose which place the player wants to meet with either Taiyo's group or other schools. 'May' May 24 - Second exam Day- This is another exam mini-game with Kyoko. This time, her questions are in multiple choice and harder than in the beginning. If the player passes, 1 or 2 stats will be increased, but if the player fails, the 2 stats will be greatly decreased. 'June' June 12 - Physical Education Day- This is where both Taiyo and Pacific are competing with each other in athletics. If the edit characters are from Taiyo, Roy will be the opponent in the 100 meter dash game; if the edit characters are from Pacific, Batsu will be the opponent. In Gorin, the mini-game will be Roberto's score goal mini-game, where the player has to score most of the score goals. Roberto mentions that if the player gets 8700 points, the character stats will highly increase. The same goes for Natsu if the player gets 4000 points. Only 2500 points (as Shoma mentions) stats do not increase at all. If the player failed to reach these points, 4 of the character's stats will be decreased but in a 100 meter dash game if the player fails to beat Batsu or Roy it does not increase his or her stats. In Gedo, the player will pick either Hinata or Tiffany for support, but to compete in the 100 meter dash game, the same goes for Justice High if the player will pick either Taiyo or Pacific. 'July' July 4 - Hideo's Offensive Dodge and Hit mini game- In this game, Hideo will shoot Seihaken towards the his or her character on the ground or in mid-air. The only way to beat this game is to attack Hideo but to avoid his shots. If the player get hit, they will fail and two stats will be highly decreased. If the player wins the game, all stats will be increased. Sakura's fight - In most of the rounds, the player will fight Sakura in a battle if their character is fair enough to beat her. The player must be careful when Sakura goes on a combo or uses her burning vigor attacks. When she is defeated, the character stat will increase. July 31 - Swimming Day- in some occasions with some scenes where other Rival Schools characters are trying to raise some of the player's character status. In this occasion, She/He will choose the Rival Schools characters except Gan and Boman to go swimming. For the male edit characters they can pick, either, Hinata, Natsu, Tiffany, Ran, Kyoko and Akira are seen in their two-piece swimsuits (In Akira's case her swimsuit is a strapless bikini). For the female edit characters, they can pick, Batsu, Kyosuke, Shoma, Roberto, Roy, Edge, Daigo, Hideo, Hayato, Hyo and Nagare. In some scenes, they are excited while they are swimming or sometimes they do anything clumsy (eg. Batsu got a bump mark on his head, Tiffany covers herself as her bikini top has been removed during slides, Some kids are pointing out Edge as a weird and strange guy.) After this, other characters are seen in their primary outfits or other characters are in casual clothing and gives the player's increased status as well as the character's friendly status. 'August' August 13-14- Beach Overnight- In this occasion most characters are outing in the beach and goes for an overnight. In other schools that the player was in, Hayato appears to tell the player to have a good time and relax. For the Justice High edit characters, Raizo appears instead. Players will meet Ran and Nagare when they are having a good time but if they pick the 3rd answer, they will meet Edge's group while staying and eating watermelons. For the male edit characters, players can choose either Hinata, Natsu and Tiffany and for the females, Kyosuke, Roberto and Roy. If the players don't pick each of them, they will go with the teachers, Kyoko, Hideo and Hayato. They will see the scene of some of the group's activities (eg, Batsu's group are eating a bowl of ice flavored mix, Shoma's group are trying to relax while Shoma fights Natsu in a beach volleyball letting Roberto watch them, Roy's group are looking at the small sand castle, The teachers are relaxing. August 28 - Night Festival- This sign is a reference to Natsu's name as some of the characters are seen in kimonos while the others are in casual clothing. This one is just the same as in Swimming Day to pick his or her character's friends. This time Boman and Gan are present as Daigo and Hideo are not present. 'September' September 25- School Fair, in most occasions the player wil pick some other schools have school fair as Hyo assists Ran for interviewing, Edge and Hideo are doing in the Horror House, Hinata, Akira and Boman are cooking in the cafeteria. Kyosuke, Roy and Kyoko are doing the theater play, Daigo. Hayato and Tiffany are competing in the competition and Natsu, Roberto and Nagare are having school fair together in their Gorin winter uniforms. For Batsu, Shoma and Gan they are staying at the rooftop in which they are not interested in the fair. Other instructors are seen helping with the character's school fair. After this, his or her edit character will go for a Doki Waku Dance with each of the Rival School characters who are now in friendly terms. When the player beat the dance mini-game in higher, each of the characters will give two of the player's status will greatly increased. 'October' October 25 - Third and final exam day, Kyoko is back for the multiple choice mini-game as her questions are now either hard or easy. Just like from the beginning the player will get the 2 stats increased once they passed the game. 'November' November 11 - National Sports Day- This occasion takes place to take any sports the player wanted as it was supported by Raizo and Ran. They can pick the mini-game between, Natsu's volleyball mini-game, Roberto's PK soccer and Shoma's baseball home run. For either Taiyo or Pacific they are trying to tell the player good luck. In Gedo, Edge is seen in his white gangster outfit cheering the player while Daigo gives the player some moral support. With this players will pick the friend that they wish to have as support, but once they get the high scores, all of the player stats will be increased as well as the character's friendly status. 'December' December 6 - Kyoko's Defensive Block mini-game- In this occasion, the player's his or her character will defend themselves from Kyoko's basic or special attacks. They have to get the most blocks from Kyoko's attack be careful not to get yourself hit by her. If they pass the game, all status will be increased but if they lose, two stats gets decreased. Sakura's fight Round 2- This battle remains unchanged. December 24 - Christmas Eve- In this occasion most characters are in seen in their formal attires except for Batsu, Daigo and Gan who are in their primary outfits. This time when his or her to pick the characters who are in their friendly status and they let the player talk alone with him or her privately as it gains a good friend status. 'January' January 1 - New Year's Day- In this event, if the player pick the first answer, they see the temple but to gain all stats but if they pick the second answer, they will meet their friendly characters who are in formal kimonos or casual clothing. Batsu and Daigo are the first characters to wear casual clothes instead of their primary outfits while Roberto is shown wearing a blue and white winter bonnet hat instead of his openly blue cap in this occassion. 'February' February 14 - Valentine's Day- For the edit female characters- they will pick the male characters in this occasion who are in their good friendship status. For male edit characters, is the female characters in this occasion but other characters like Kyoko, Ran and Hinata will give a friendly gift due to their friendly status. With that the player will gain the best friend status. 'March ' March 4 - Hayato's Burning Vigor Test mini-game. The whole March is the last and final event. In this mini-game the player will use his/her burning vigor attacks to hit Hayato as the meter will rise. If the player completes the mini-game all stats will be increased. March 9 - Meet with the player's Rival Schools character's best friend- In this occasion, he or she's who became best friends with each of the Rival Schools characters are going to date alone. For the girls, they are spending time together in the beach at night. For the boys, they are riding in the ferris wheel with them. If the player don't have a character in a best friend status in which the player are searching for either of them in other places. March 14 - Sakura's final fight- This is the last and final fight with Sakura. March 26 - The Final Meeting- This is where the Rival School characters' who are in their best friend status comes to get their ending in the School Life Mode. If the player don't have one, they will meet the teachers, Hayato, Kyoko and Hideo in which the player didn't get their ending. After this, Chairperson will gladly pick for his and her character's team up and the player clears the mode. Friendly Status This is the status of the Rival Schools characters, where the edit characters are befriended most of the characters. Blue Happy face - Acquaintance Green Happy face - Neutral Pink Happy face - Friend Orange Happy face - Good Friend Red Smiling Face - Best Friend Gallery Image:Nekketsu_Seisyun_Nikki_2.png|Cover Image:NSN2_Comic_Anthology.png|''Comic Anthology'' External Link *''Street Fighter'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Rival Schools Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:1999 video games